Fodder, pasture, and grains, among others, are common livestock food components, that can be used alone or mixed and which constitute the reason of the existence of several types of mixing machines.
There are several mixing devices, which mixing technique consists basically of a bottom chamber for moving the material from the back portion to the front portion of said machine, through a worm, striking said material with a reverse loop at the discharge height; thus resulting in a material bubble. Said bubble is removed by a superior worm that carries the material to the back machine portion and in such way that closes the mixing cycle.
Mixing techniques that are closer to our invention are previously disclosed by the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,416 (Hetteen), published on Dec. 23, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,883 (Loppoli), published on Aug. 28, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,433 (O'Neil), published on Oct. 19, 1999.
Where the U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,416 discloses a straw trimmer, which is mainly comprised of a plurality of trimming bars mounted on a rotary axis and circumferentially placed on an equidistant form. Likewise, said trimmer has a plurality of stationary blades with a triangular configuration placed upon an adequate holder, each blade has two cutting edges, such that can cut said relatively resistant material and relatively fragile materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,883 discloses a spreader-mixer-shredder towing car, particularly for cylindrical and prismatic shape fodder, hay and grass bales which comprises an enlarged vessel essentially in the form of a metal-sheet hopper. Two bottom rotary worms placed adjacently, and two spaced upper rotary worms respectively longitudinally provided on each hopper. Each one of the bottom worms is actually supported by a long diameter axis. A plurality of blades is strictly associated to the external loop edge on each bottom worm.
Likewise, said patent mentions a plurality of triangular prongs which are placed on each one of the wedge elements edges and blades provided and the upper portions of the vessel bottom on its side, where it is reached by blades during bottom worms rotation. Triangular prongs adequately border the external worms edge and the flat portion between the prongs border the tearing blade.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,433 discloses a device for supplying and mixing food such as hay, straw and similar, which includes a mixing compartment and a supplying compartment. A mixing rotor which is rotary on the mixing compartment to mix livestock food and the worm to supply within the compartment. A plurality of first blades radially extending from the rotor mixing vanes and cooperates with the plurality of second blades mounted on the mixing compartment base to cut the fibrous material of livestock food in relatively short lengths while the mixing rotor is rotating.
But none of said mixing machines offer what the market demands now a days, which is to incorporate hay, grasses and fodder with long humid fibers, which could be quickly and efficiently ground within same mixer. Generally, common failures in the mixing machines lies on the use of these long humid fibers that due to the lack of user control are incorporated into these mixtures, tangling up within the worms until damaging the equipment.
There exists the need to be able to incorporate long, humid and dry fiber materials, and that the mixing machine could be able to grind or crush said material promptly and efficiently; this is, without increasing mixing times and without power requirements and failure causes.